Go For It, Chibiusa!
by Knight's Bouquet
Summary: Chibiusa struggles to become a true lady through thick and thin. No matter what, she will get her revenge on Usagi in between their everyday conflicts. Please review after reading in a kind manner. Expanding this chapter should be done by this week.


** Go For It, Chibiusa!**

** Chapter 1: From, Chibiusa**

''Chibiusa!'' _Ugh, Usagi's screaming my name now._

''Arrgh! You little brat! Mamo-chan is my boyfriend and yet you try so hard to take him away from me! Hmph!''

''No, Mamo-chan said that he would buy me ice cream today, and he said that today I'm getting a brooch. Go away, Usagi!''

''Mamo-chan!'' _The way she shouts his name makes the birds cry, I bet._ ''Mamo-chan, please take me out for ice cream too!''

''Okay, Usako. Chibiusa, what color brooch do you want?'' _Yes, I score once_ _again!_ ''Pink!'' _Heh, Usagi's probably jealous._ _Ah ha ha ha ha!_ ''Usako, what about you?'' _I run up to Mamo-chan with worry in my eyes. Why does Usagi have to get a brooch too!_

''Um...yellow! Or blue!'' _Leaning over by a candy shop window, Usagi's mouth drools in fascination._ ''Oooh, chocolate! Lemon drops, lollipops... Chibiusa, Mamo-chan!~'' _Suspiciously I lean against the glass of the store._ ''Usagi, grow up! I don't have any time for lounging in candy stores!''

''Huh? But, y-you usually like candy. You _love_ it, as a matter of fact!'' _Is she serious? I came here to help my family, and to become a true...lady. So in order to mature, I need to lay off the sweets and be more lady-like._ ''No, I don't want any candy!''

''Wait, you two, you're walking the wrong way. The jewelry shop is right down here!'' _Usagi's (surprisingly) boyfriend points out the way to us. I'm so excited, because I already have a pink dress with small boots to match. Lucky me, shining in the spotlight once more!_

''Hey, Usagi!'' _I turn my head, and I see Makoto skip down the sidewalk. Yay! Makoto's been gone for quite a while with catching up in sports lately so seeing her will be fun! However, before we go, I need to correct Usagi._

''Now listen here, you! Being a true lady is important to me so I want you to be a worthy role model. Got that!''

''EEH? Sit down, and stop being immature! This date was for me and Mamo, not you!'' ''Wait, but Mamo-'' ''Also, you're too young and naive to understand what I feel like!'' _Too young? WHAT! I charge at Usagi, and now the both of us are in a brawl!_

''Usako, Chibiusa! Stop it!'' _Breaking the both of us up, I grab Usagi's hair. She ruins everything for me; I can't stand her!_ ''Usagi!''_ Makoto runs over the three of us, laughing her head off. I don't see how any of this is funny._ ''Stop the fighting you two;crowds are not a pretty thing to attract!'' ''It's Chibiusa's fault! Being a lady does not mean being a brat! Get it straight, bonehead!'' ''Bonehead? Bleeeh!'' _I stick out my tongue at Usagi, stomping off in a rage. _''I'm heading home! Better yet, I'm leaving!''_ Running down the street to pack my things, I see Usagi holding Luna, fists high in the air from being so stupid and irritated over something that's HER FAULT!_

* * *

''Luna? Did you see that brat take off? I can't believe her, she's insane!'' Luna sighs at Usagi's immature behavior. ''Bee an example, not an embarrassment! Chibiusa is _your_ future daughter, think about how she'll grow up if you're constantly bickering at her!'' ''What are saying Luna? She begs Mamo-chan for everything!'' Usagi crosses her arms, pouting right in the middle of the street. ''Well, what do you want to do now, Mamo-chan? Should we head home?'' Looking at the concrete, Mamoru rubs his hand over his black hair. ''We should comfort Chibiusa; what happened between you two wasn't fair play.'' Shocked, Usai holds onto Mamoru's arm. ''B-but...!'' ''Stop it, Usako. Me and you have the take responsibility for her, this isn't a game. Come on, let's go!''

'Wait, I'll help too!'' Makoto runs along with Usagi, Mamoru, and Luna to see what the pink-haired little brat is up to... ''Luna, do you know-'' ''Not yet; there haven't been any traces of her around here.'' Mamoru stops the see a whirl of pink hair sitting over by a water fountain. Alone, he sees Chibiusa siting herself talking to Luna-P. ''Over there!'' Usagi puffs out her cheeks in annoyance. ''Chibiusa! Get over here!'' Ignoring Usagi's call, Chibiusa runs behind a tree. Noticing that her friends are catching up to her, Chibiusa trips over a pile of rocks. ''Got you! Hey, Chibi...'' Usagi leads Chibiusa up with her head, still angry at the small girl. ''What were you thinking? You messed up our day, so apologize!'' Crying, the girl stands up with the strength of her legs, now cut and scraped. ''S-Sorry...''

Makoto curiously looks at Chibiusa and Usagi. ''What did the two of you fight about?'' ''Chibiusa was acting rude to me and Mamo-chan, acting very mean instead of the adult she tries so hard to portray herself to be!'' ''Shut up! You don't understand!'' Surprised by Chibiusa's response, Usagi stops to here her side of the story. ''You're always picking on me and treating me like I'm four! Hic hic... You even make Mamo-chan side with you!'' Sobbing between sentences, the little girl covers her eys with her arms. ''I-I want to go back home!'' _She'll never understand me, not the way she's acting!, _Chibiusa thought to herself.

_

* * *

B_ack at the Tsukino household, Chibiusa stands in the shower, sniffling at how rude she presented herself to the public previously today. ''I-I'll never be grown up! Everything is going all wrong, all wrong! If only there was some way I could shine, some way I could show everyone that I can spread my wings too._'' _Whispering to herself under the sprinkling water, Chibiusa stared at her legs. _Cuts are all over my knees; they look so disgusting!__ My palm has a scrape too, but it's even worse when I have to go to school tomorrow. Everyone will think I got into a fight with one of those stupid boys!_

Now laying in the tub, she hears a conversation between Usagi and her brother, Shingo. ''Stupid Usagi! You made Chibiusa cry! What stupid thing did you do this time, stupid?'' ''Be quiet! Chibiusa embarrassed her own self out in public; it's her choice whether or not if she's ready to grow up!'' Shingo laughs in a mocking manner. ''Growing up? Usagi, you still don't finish your homework until the late night! Talk about being dumb!'' Arguing until their parents step in, Usagi will not disagree with her opinion. Chibiusa hears what they are saying about her, upset as can be for her actions. She can't help but Uside with Usagi this time. After getting dressed and heading to sleep, Chibiusa tugs at her pillow.


End file.
